The present disclosure relates to downhole pumps.
In some instances, the reservoir pressure of a subterranean formation may be insufficient to carry fluids from the formation up a wellbore to a wellhead at the surface during production operations. To overcome low reservoir pressure, various artificial lift techniques that increase fluid flow to the surface can be used. For example, artificial lift may be accomplished by positioning a pump in the wellbore. Numerous types of pumps have been employed for artificial lift operations including plunger lifts, sucker rod pumps, progressive cavity pumps, and electric submersible pumps.
However, pumps are indiscriminant in the fluid composition flowing therethrough. Consequently, the water in the fluid from the formation will be produced with the hydrocarbons. Water, because of its greater density relative to the hydrocarbons, increases the wear on the pump mechanics and potential corrosion of pump surfaces, thereby reducing pump lifetime.